Armored Assault Tank (AAT)
The Armored Assault Tank (AAT) was a medium-sized repulsor tank used mainly by the Trade Federation and later the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars, where they saw heavy use. The tank had heavy frontal armor that gave it the capability to plow straight through walls, and it was heavily armed with a payload of 57 shells. The tank required a crew of four battle droids to be fully operated and was able to carry six additional battle droids onto the battlefield. The tank's reactor, power and communications gear were kept in the rear for protection. The vehicle was designed by the Baktoid Armor factories, with its most important parts placed in the back. Piloted by OOM pilot battle droids, AATs were important to the Trade Federation's ground forces. They were first used to fight pirate armies in the Outer Rim before they were finally deployed in the Federation's Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY. Ten years later they would be used heavily during the galactic-wide Clone Wars between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After the rise of the Empire, some AATs were used by Separatist strongholds before being crushed during the Empire's reconquest of the rim in 17 BBY. Description The Armored Assault Tank was a formidable vehicle. It was protected with heavy inches-thick frontal armor that allowed it to plow through walls, and had heavy weaponry. It carried a payload of 57 shells, but if these were exhausted, the AAT had to return to its carrier to have its shovel-shaped lower hull completely replaced, replenishing its supply. The AAT's launch tubes could be equipped with a variety of ammunition. The three standard-issue ammunition types were bunker-busters, high explosive shells used for destroying enemy structures such as outposts; armor-piercing shells, used for penetrating heavy armor on tanks; and high-energy shells for anti-personnel and anti-vehicle purposes. As they were fired, the shells were surrounded by high-energy plasma which improved their penetration and speed. Its was manned by four battle droids (1 commander, 1 pilot, and 2 gunners), and could also carry six B1 battle droids on the hand grips attached to the outside of the tank. The commander sat inside the turret of the primary blaster cannon, while the gunners and pilot were positioned in the main hull of the tank. The gunners operated both secondary blasters, and the commander controlled the main gun turret. The droids could use only simple tactics, but the tank was very effective. The AAT used heavy-duty repulsors to keep it off the ground and propel it forward. While this method was relatively quick, it was sluggish compared to the Gian and Flash speeders of the Naboo, and the later GAT (Ground Armored Tank). As with other repulsorlift vehicles the AAT was not able to penetrate deflector shields. Enemy forces could destroy an Armored Assault Tank by dropping EMP or explosive grenades into the main turret or the pilot hatch. The tanks were also vulnerable to portable missile launchers, other vehicles, or Jedi with lightsabers. History Pre-Clone Wars Prior to its most notable use in the Invasion of Naboo, the AAT was deployed by the Trade Federation on to several Outer Rim worlds, pitting them in battles against each other, to prove their strength. When the Invasion of Naboo had started, the AATs had already engaged in fierce combat against armies of pirates, proving that the tank was ready for war. Trade Federation strategy dictated that an MTT had to be escorted by 2 AATs. In 32 BBY, the AAT was one of the primary vehicles used in the Trade Federation's invasion of Naboo, and was deployed throughout the city of Theed, where their maneuvers caused damage to many buildings. AATs were pivotal in securing the planet, and fought in other important battles of the invasion. During the course of the invasion, droid commander OOM-9 ordered the creation of additional units at mech factories. Notably, two Jedi ambassadors stole an AAT to fight their way through Theed and reach Naboo's Queen Amidala. AATs also battled the Gungan Grand Army on Naboo's open fields. Droid commander OOM-9 led the battle against the Gungans from an AAT. As a result of Anakin Skywalker destroying the Federation's Droid Control Ship, they were instantly de-activated and left in their final battle positions, and captured by the Naboo. A heavily modified variant of the AAT, the Heavy AAT, also engaged in the Invasion of Naboo. Although the AAT had many primary weapons and defenses, the bottom interior was the weakest part. Shielded or faster variants were also researched. The Clone Wars Shortly before the eruption of the Clone Wars, the Trade Federation joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and hence AATs were assimilated into the rapidly growing Confederate armies. During the assimilation process, they were repainted with the CIS standard blue and gray paint scheme and fitted with heavier double laser cannons on the flanking turrets. They would see action during the first battle of the war, and would be used extensively during the Dark Reaper Crisis, as well as the Battle of Muunilinst. The Heavy Artillery Gun, also used during the war, had a design similar to the AAT. During the war, they became vulnerable to PLX-1 portable missile launcher fire, with a single missile from this able to destroy it when aimed at the correct location. Advanced Recon Commandos would sometimes jump inside the tank and blast it apart from the inside. AATs also seemed inferior to the Republic's TX-130 Saber-class tanks. However, the AAT was used in battles all the way to the end of the war. During the Battle of Coruscant they fought alongside Octuptarra combat tri-droids, and on a multitude of other worlds, including Muunilinst, Felucia, Aargonar, and Murkhana. Aftermath Following the Imperialization of the Trade Federation by the Galactic Empire, stormtroopers would sometimes utilize AATs during a few battles in the Galactic Civil War, such as the Battle of Tatooine. One AAT was refurbished and made serviceable during the Galactic Civil War by a former Imperial slave Wookiee named Quagga. It then fought in Jabba the Hutts's gladiatorial game.